League of Paradox
by Jando
Summary: Erotic XXX League of Legends story. Incomplete. Featuring: Katarina, Ryze, Ashe, Nidalee, Amumu, Lux, Zilean, Garen, Shen and Annie


Katarina sighed, she was lost, again. God how she hated this jungle, the sexy cat outfit she was wearing wasn't helping her cause either. She wondered if she should recall but she didn't have enough gold yet for a new item, and she wasn't injured enough. Mana wasn't an issue either, she didn't use it. It was just one of those days when you are just shit out of luck.

Katarina's heart sank as she heard movement, she spun around, daggers poised, waiting for any retard who thought it be smart to gank her. She was ready. Out of the brush came a very furry poro, poroing it up like poros do. Katarina sighed harder, fuck, being trolled by a stupid furry, they shouldn't even be on Summoner Rift. But before Katarina could take a second thought she was knocked up into the air, sound was muted as she could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins making everything slower. Ryze came out of nowhere and sent a devastating spell towards the flanked Katarina.

Shit

The spell struck Katarina, immobilizing her in a stun. Ryze laughed as he prepared another, even more deadly spell, his ultimate. "DESPERATE POWER!" Ryze yelled as energy sparked around him, he focused everything into the palm of his hand as Katarina could only watch helplessly. "Overload" The sparking energy from Ryze's hand launched itself fast, heading straight for the open Katarina. The barrier that was keeping her stunned disappeared and she was able to move. Katarina immediately used shunpo in hopes to escape the devastating blast that was going to hit her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katarina screamed in pain as she came out of shunpo, her left arm, mortally wounded, the spell was still able to land. She hit the floor and rolled, smoke excreting from her arm, chard. Her right arm tried to hold her left arm up in place as she struggled to get up. Ryze stood above her with his arms crossed, one last hit and she was done for. The loss of blood made sweating inevitable for Katarina as the salty water slid down her face, clouding her vision.

Ryze had to take a minute to get his thoughts in order, here with Katarina bent over in a cat outfit, defenseless, he couldn't just let this moment go. Katarina's eyes widen in shock as Ryze forcefully flipped her over. All Katarina could do was scream in pain.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Ryze smirked as he tore his pants off. Katarina tried to scream, she would have succeeded if it wasn't for the bandage toss from Amumu. The Sad mummy had secured Katarina in position, binding her up. "Good job" Ryze said to Amumu, "make it quick, I won't be able to hold her forever, her teammates will be on to us" the young yet really old Amumu spoke as he expertly tied Katarina up.

Ryze's cock was pulsing, he was ready to rape this bitch, the fear in Katarina's eyes just made it even better as he walked over to her. Katarina was on her back, her breasts were exposed, being groped by the surprising good Amumu. Her arms were bounded and her mouth silenced. Ryze gently reached for the cute white panties and slowly pulled, sniffing them once they were off. Katarina's eyes began to water, her training hadn't prepared herself for this. In one fluent motion, Ryze had penetrated Katarina, Kat let out a soundless scream as Ryze adjusted to the tightness. All hope was gone as Ryze once again used his ult.

"Desperate Power!" Ryze began to quickly thrust in rapid succession, fucking the denied bitch. Amumu continued his gropping, which he knew Kat was just loving. Katarina couldn't think straight, something was affecting her common sense, she should be hating this but she couldn't get enough of it, every thrust was better than the last, what was going on? Katarina opened her eyes, it was immediately apparent, Amumu was using despair, but instead of draining life it was being used as an aphrodisiac. The bandage that was covering Kat's mouth dissipated and Katarina's moans were heard loud and clear, turning Ryze on even more.

Ryze was nearly at his limit, Amumu was doing too good of a job getting this assist. Katarina wanted more, this felt to fucking good to stop, she didn't care she was being raped anymore, she was fucking loving this! She couldn't remember when she felt this good before. Katarina's moans intensified as her orgasm was drawing near. "Shit, Ryze hurry the fuck up!" Amumu yelled as he noticed the eagle perched on a nearby tree. Ryze was at his limited, he was about to pull out when an arrow of ice froze and stunned him in place. Ryze and Katarina came together. "Shit" Amumu dropped Katarina and dived into the brush immediately preparing to recall as Ryze was still frozen. Ashe dropped down impaling the Ryze with 7 arrows. Ryze fell, he was weakened, that Katarina, she did something to him but before Ryze could comprehend what had happened…

"An enemy has been slain"

"Katarina!" Ashe hurried to her teammate ignoring the pile of gold had replaced Ryze, she noticed the semen dripping from her womenhood and cringed, she was too late.

Katarina had passed out, Ashe had to call for back up. Amumu smirked as he decided to stay and watch the fallout as Nidalee joined him in the bush. She transformed back into Human and smirked, Ashe looked so tasty. "My ult is up" Amumu spoke, "Do you want to wait for the others?" "No, that won't give me any time to play, after you" Nidalee smirked as Amumu once again prepared for another assist.

Ashe looked around the jungle, it was going to take a while for the others to get here, she should have just backed but that would mean to leave Katarina by herself, she couldn't do that, not to a friend. The caring Ashe paid for her decision and Amumu tossed his bandage, Ashe was quick to react, dodging the ambush, but his was Amumu, Amumu with flash. Amumu blinked infront of Ashe with Despair up, immediately making Ashe fall to the ground. Amumu locked Ashe into place with his ultimate allowing Nidalee to pounce out of the bush. The mid-air transformation made Nidalee appear on Ashe in human form, her body strapped around her. Ashe was overpowered; Nidalee was a higher level than her as she was forced to accept whatever was going to happen to her. Ashe was getting aroused, Amumu had bounded her arms and Nidalee had full access to her. She slowly slid her hands down Ashe's body, feeling her soft cold skin. Ashe was highly sensitive due to Amumu's aphrodisiac and every touch was amplified. Nidalee found what she was looking for and immediately tore it off, licking at her lips at what she had discovered.

The bare womenhood was like a mouse to Nidalee, everything about it just drove her insane as she dived towards it, tongue ready to work its magic. Just like a mouse, it was delicious as Ashe erupted in moans. Nidalee's tongue had penetrated Ashe's sweet spot and came immediately, Nidalee drinking the juices with pleasure. Amumu could only smile as he listened to Nidalee purr.

Katarina shifted, moving her body as she regained consciousness, immediately regretting the decision as she winced in pain. She heard moaning and opened her eyes, she was shocked yet glad to see what was in front of her, she couldn't see Ryze anywhere so it looked like her killer instincts had worked, she must have sucked him dry. Kat was still feeling aroused and Nidalee was defenseless, so it was obvious what Kat had to do. In a quick succession of a single shunpo, Kat had placed herself under Nidalee, her head staring at one of the most beautiful things in the world. Katarina licked her lips and dived. Nidalee hissed in fear as she looked down to only be greeted my Katarina's wetness, Nidalee grinned, moving her left hand onto Kat sweetness. Nidalee went back to Ashe who was enjoying herself far too much thanks to Amumu, she was getting off just from him. Nidalee rolled her eyes at how a kid could be better than her in bed.


End file.
